Iron Rose
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: “I can warm you up” Kenny laughed, his sky blue eyes wild. “And” he danced the tips of his fingers over Stan’s neck, brought his lips to the boy’s ear “No one’ll ever know” A series of one-shots/drabbles Kenny/Stan Stan/Kyle Kyle/Kenny SLASH!
1. Shower Stall

**Hey guys, Iron Rose is a series of drabbles/one-shots maybe even the odd song fic, enjoy ;D IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH DON'T READ!!! Please R&R my lovelies**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Shower Stall**

"Fuck its cold" growled Stan Marsh as he entered the locker room, whipping off his sweat soaked grey t-shirt. Though used to the cold of South Park today seemed a little chillier than usual and the locker room was no exception.

"It's not that cold" chuckled Kenny McCormick, unzipping his orange parka and letting it fall to the tiled floor. Stan's eyes wandered from the other boy's feet, over his long skinny legs, up the smooth curve of ivory skinned back, all the way to the long straight and shaggy mop of golden blonde hair that topped Kenny's head. Seeing his raven haired friend looking Kenny's pale lips twisted into an amused and provocative smirk "I'm going to the showers" he lithely unbuttoned his jeans and stepped out of them, his marble white flesh revealed. "Are you coming? I mean" Kenny turned, his blonde bangs fell over his lusty blue eyes "it is cold after all" The blonde fifteen year old then gracefully swung around, his bare feet slapping distantly over the floor towards the showers. Stan stood still; he looked down at his dark green gym shorts and unsurely pulled them off. He offhandedly wondered what would happen if he joined Kenny in the otherwise unoccupied shower stall. He traced one lightly tanned hand through his thick straight black hair, his midnight blue eyes darting too and fro. He took in a deep breath, puffing out his football player toned chest and started walking in the direction of the showers. He could hear the sound of hot water trickling onto the floor and his heartbeat quickened.

"K-Kenny?" he murmured, his deep blue eyes wide, no one answered him. Slowly he reached his hand forward and opened the steamy door. As the wispy steam cleared Stan seen Kenny, his long ivory arms rinsing shampoo from his long golden hair.

"I knew you would follow" purred the blonde just loud enough for Stan to hear. Stan slammed the door shut behind him, stepping into the hot water, it made him shiver with anticipation. Kenny pinned the coal black haired boy against the humid dripping wall, he splayed one long fingered hand over Stan's wet bare chest.

"What do you think you're doing" whispered Stan breathily, but it wasn't a question or an opposition.

"I'm not doing anything" Kenny trailed his pianist thin fingers down his friend's torso, loving the way he became taught, his muscles flexing as he writhed uncomfortably beneath the blonde's touch. "Are you still cold?"

Stan's rosy lips turned up into a barely there smile "A bit" he muttered, his eyes shining, his skin looking more tanned than it was under the water's beautifying rays.

"I can warm you up" Kenny laughed, his sky blue eyes wild. "And" he danced the tips of his fingers over Stan's neck, brought his lips to the boy's ear "No one'll ever know" his hot breath tickled Stan's ear and he shook, Kenny brought his teeth down on the delicate lobe, running his tongue briefly over it. "What do ya say?" Kenny questioned airily as he dragged his lips down Stan's collar bone, the raven haired boy moaned in response and the blonde grinned wickedly. "I take that as a yes" Kenny brought his lips to Stan's and the two kissed passionately, their shaking tongue's fighting a battle inside the hot cave of Stan's mouth. Stan gasped when Kenny pulled away, his back pressed against the icy tile wall, his chest rising and falling. "You like that?" Kenny murmured, tracing his tongue down the black haired boy's steamy neck, Stan nodded mutely. The two again kissed, panting, without parting.

The sound of the rest of their gym class entering the locker room was heard shortly after. "Damn" Stan breathed, his hot breath blowing strands of his friend's golden hair away from his water soaked face.

"Damn" Kenny replied, a crooked smile gracing his full pale lips, his blue eyes bored into Stan "Maybe next time" the blonde placed one long pianists finger beneath the darker boy's chin, forcing the midnight blue orbs to meet the lighter ones. "I can warm you up faster" he rasped seductively, flipping his shaggy wheat gold hair away from his thin angular face.

Stan grinned in return, his white teeth standing out against his tanned complexion. "I'd like you to try"


	2. Fags as Eric Cartman would put it

**I…don't even know what this is xD…just a random product of my boredom and just…imagining a gay South Park anime, mmm, well excluding Cartman LOL, well as I said before…I dunno what to think of this, lol, it fails. But whatever I may revise and add more to it later, for now it's just a rejected drabble thing. Kyle/Stan, Kyle/Kenny R&R PS: I pictured the boys being about fourteen in this fic [;**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

"DUDE" Eric Cartman exclaimed disgustedly, observing as Kenny leaned forward, as his full ivory lips pressed against the red head's. Stan was just as stunned, but he couldn't help but watch them, Kenny's shaggy blonde hair tangled into Kyle's red curls, a beautiful tapestry of fire and gold.

"Holy shit" smirked Stan with a laugh, his eyes widened when his two friend's lips began moving together, in sync, passionately. Kyle's green gloved fingers curled around the back of Kenny's slender neck, the red head fell over, his back pressed against the shag carpet of the Marsh's living room.

"Umm" for once Cartman was lost for words "I-I think that's enough" The two boys parted, their lips, to Cartman's utter disgust, kiss swollen and ruby red, their eyes shining lustily.

"Dude" Kyle murmured, he reached a hand to his lips, covering his blushing freckled cheek.

Stan closed his gaping mouth "Kenny…dude, we didn't think you'd actually do it" Kenny's face all too suddenly became scarlet, his sky blue eyes, shaded by his spun gold bangs, shone mischievously but shyly.

"I knew you were fucking fags" spat Cartman, sending a glare towards Kenny and Kyle. His beady black eyes landed on the raven haired teen. "You too Marsh, you would fucking kiss Jew boy without a second thought. Too bad the Jew already has a boyfriend"

"Kenny's not my fucking boyfriend fatass" sneered Kyle

"Faggot, can't you see that Marsh is in fucking love with you" Cartman laughed bitterly, the chubby boy seized Stan by the collar of his brown hoodie "Fag"

Stan cocked a quizzical black eyebrow "Shut up"

"You're not denying that you have a thing for the Jew then?" Cartman quipped sharply

This caught the black haired boy off guard and he became just as red as Kenny previously had. "Shut up" he muttered

Cartman burst into laughter. Kyle furrowed his brows, his ginger red curls bounced over his face, shadowing his emerald green optics. He cupped Stan's tanned face in his hands, running his paper white fingers over the planes of the other boy's flushed cheeks. Before anyone could oppose Kyle kissed Stan softly.


End file.
